buildyourbattlesfandomcom-20200213-history
Ren VS Run
Lie Ren VS Run is the fourth battle from Sinnovalos' BuildYourBattles series. Description / Connections S1E4: RWBY VS Akame ga Kill!: The calm and collected members of Team JNPR and The Jaegers cross paths. Who keeps their cool long enough to secure the win? Fight Location: Argus - RWBY Ren needed time to clear his head. And no, not clear his head while being nattered to death by Nora and Jaune. On his own. He needed to meditate on the information they had just received. Salem couldn't be killed. So what was the plan going forward? Sure, they may not need to kill her, but could they ever be certain that they would ever convince Salem to listen to reason? "I know you're there." Ren said suddenly. Run smiled politely, as he sat next to Ren. "Then it seems you were truly as well trained as General Esdeath surmised." There was a pause. "You know why she sent me?" Run asked, still in a polite fashion. Ren curled his lip upwards. "I can imagine. Normally someone coming looking for us these days is a sign of trouble." "There doesn't need to be any, Lie. Come peacefully; in the world of this rotten Empire, I'd appreciate the counsel of level headed people like you. No harm will come to you." "It's the harm that would come to my friends that is more of a concern to me." Ren replied, standing up and drawing Stormflowers. "If I leave with you, I can't be there to protect them." Run nodded. "I understand. But if they continue to fight an unwinnable battle, then it is almost inevitable. People have tried to talk Ozpin out of these actions for years." "Enough, Run. I refuse to come with you. And if that means I have to put myself on the line, then I will." Ren said, pointing the weapons to the Jaeger. Run stood, still smiling. "I feared as much. Understand, I hold no ill feeling toward you." he said, summoning his Imperial Arms out of his back. FIGHT! "What the?" Ren asked aloud, caught off by the initial summoning. He jumped back, firing freely from Stormflower. "My Imperial Arms, Ren - Thousand Mile Flight: Mastema!" he cried, taking off into the air and firing feather projectiles back down at Ren. The huntsman used his acrobatics to evade harm, leaping behind a tree for protection. He returned fire, but Run managed to dodge fairly easily. "Come now, Ren. This doesn't need to escalate." Run said, warning him once more. Ren didn't listen, and instead rushed up the tree and leapt off the branch, kicking Run into a wall. The Jaeger fell down, landing on all fours before quickly taking out Ren's legs as he landed. Lie landed hard, and Run looked to regain control. But Lie was making it increasingly hard; the orphan delivered peppered kicks from the ground, looking to take down Run at the thighs. Run backed off, firing feathers back, and connecting with Ren - knocking him further back. Looking to catch the former teacher off guard, Ren hurled Stormflowers in a boomerang fashion, which clipped Run on the shoulders with their bladed sides. Ren retrieved his weapon, looking to make some headway with a frontal charge. He opened fire, but Run smacked his wings into Ren, sending him careening into the tree. Amid the beautifully falling petals, Lie got back to his feet, firing at Run again - this time his target was the discs on Run's back, looking to ground the angel. But Run's movements were frustrating the huntsman, and Ren was running out of options. He leapt up, looking to kick Run out the air, but the teacher clattered him with a double stomping kick. As Ren spilled to the floor, Run looked to pin him down with feathers. "Submit. For your own good." Run said, pleading with him. But Ren was going to fight valiantly, and threw a Stormflower again, knocking Run in the head. Lie scrambled to his feet, looking to cut down Run with his blade, but Run caught the striking arm. Ren brought his knee up, kicking Run in the side of the head, before kicking him in the arms several times with quick, peppered kicks. Run released his hold, and Ren opened fire - chipping away at Run some more. Run took a moment to refocus, firing arrows behind Ren. This time, the attacks were cutting down the branch of the tree Ren had been using for cover earlier, and the collapsing branch almost smashed Ren in the head, who leapt to evade the attack. Unfortunately he had not tracked where he was landing, and Run delivered a swift swiping wing to the face, knocking Ren head first against the stone wall, knocking him out. KO! Run picked up Ren's body and put it over his shoulder. "Rest, Ren. There will be no more fighting. I promise, if I manage to find a position of influence, I will try to help your friends." he then found a nearby carriage and hopped inside, as Ren began to recover. "Count yourself fortunate, Lie. The general allowed me to spare you. Any less of a man, and I may have been charged to kill you instead." Ren considered a fight back, but realised when he was beaten. If Run was truly a force for good, then maybe they could both work together - along with the Jaegers - to help defeat Salem. Conclusion (Cues: Yami o Kiru) RUN WINS! Trivia * This battle was published on the 2nd November 2019 * Ren VS Run was tricky to write because of tripping over their names. * This is only the second time where a loser didn't explicitly die, the first being Snorlax. ** While Freddy came back to life, and Winter was up to interpretation, one still died and the other was down to choice. * The dialogue was easy to write because these two heart throbs are so softspoken. * For once, this is a battle where I did not have a different battle planned! * This battle was taken straight from my coursework folder. Oops. Next Time Category:Sinnovalos' Battles Category:RWBY vs Akame ga Kill themed Category:Rooster Teeth VS Square Enix Category:Male-only battles Category:Human vs Human themed battles Category:What-If? Battles Category:Hero vs Anti Hero Category:Protagonist vs Antagonist Category:Anime/Manga vs Web Show themed battles Category:Completed Battle